teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
117 (Teen Wolf Episode)
117 is the 2nd episode of Teen Wolf Season 4. According to the Nielsen Company, approximately 1.6 million people saw the episode upon it's initial airing on MTV. Synopsis Scott turns to an unlikely ally in order to stop Kate. Featured Creature Berserkers Berserkers are men who wear the skins/bones of bears taking on the strength and ferocity of the animal. Main Article: Berserker Full Recap ~Flashback~ Under a full moon, a basketball game is getting underway inside the Beacon Hills High School Gym. Young Peter Hale (Michael Fjordbak) walks into the locker room to find his nephew, 15 year old Derek Hale (Ian Nelson), in the midst of wolfing out under a running shower. Peter chastises him for risking the game during the full moon. Derek says he thought he could control the transformation but Peter says even “born werewolves” have to learn control on the full moon. Derek is angry saying it was supposed to be easier for them and wondering why it hurts so much. Peter asks if Derek brought “it” but the boy says “it” isn’t working. Peter insists and Derek removes a metal disk from his pocket. It bears the triple spiral triskelion symbol. Derek holds it in both hands and chants “Alpha, Beta Omega” over and over. His transformation continues and he screams in pain. ~End Flashback~ At a rainy gas station a car is parked with its driver’s side door open. The attendant hears growling noises coming from the station’s only public restroom around the side of the building. He knocks and inside we see Kate Argent struggling with a transformation. She calls out to him but then her words devolve into guttural growls again. Thinking she is on drugs, he uses his key to open the door and enter. Kate, full transformed now, attacks him in a frenzy. It’s raining as Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin bring the newly regressed and still unconscious Derek to the Animal Clinic. Dr. Deaton is baffled by his condition. He suggests they leave him there until he wakes up. Deaton says the other teens should go home and get some sleep since it is a “school night.” Sleeping Derek is grasping Lydia’s hand tightly and she volunteers to stay saying her grades are fine. Stiles is reluctant to leave but Scott forces him to go. Scott returns home to find the furniture in the dining area has been removed. A metal bowl is catching drops from a steady leak in the roof and there are signs of minor construction. Scott notices his father is sleeping on the couch and, while watching him, trips over a tool box. Agent McCall says he’s just getting started on the list of repairs “you guys” need done. He asks the time. The clock says 4:05 but Scott lies and says it is midnight. His dad reminds him that they had a deal to have dinner on nights when Melissa works the night shift. Scott lies again and says he forgot, explaining that after they got back from the “camping trip” he had to go straight to the Animal Clinic to finish up some work. They make a dinner date for "tomorrow night". His father asks if he got anything to eat, Scott replies “yeah, Mexican.” At the Animal Clinic, Lydia is dozing. She awakes to find Dr. Deaton checking Derek’s heart rate which is “alarmingly high.” Deaton then checks his healing ability by cutting his arm with a scalpel. It heals much faster than it should but Deaton says he doesn’t know what that means. While they are looking for a syringe so Deaton can “try” something else, Derek awakes. His claws are out and his eyes glow blue. They say his name but when he looks at them he sees nothing but a red haze with indistinct shapes and glowing eyes. All sound is distorted. He lashes out at Deaton caching him on the forearm and escapes. Scott and Stiles (now wearing his blue and white ringer t-shirt again) arrive at school a few hours later and Stiles relates how he often wakes up to find Malia curled up with him in bed. When Scott asks what happens next, Stiles pulls up his shirt and shows him his lower back. We don’t see what’s there but it is implied that they are claw marks made during sex. Stiles says after that they just spoon for the rest of the night but expresses frustration that he is always the “little spoon” meaning Malia is behind him in the dominant spoon position. Scott says it just means they’re together, they’re dating. Stiles is worried that Malia knows he’s not telling her something (that Peter is her father) and Scott agrees that they need to tell her but he doesn’t know how. Mr. Yukimura is teaching about how many great historic leaders have failed spectacularly before succeeding. He lays out the details of one such leader saying he “failed at business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of congress and lost as a candidate for Vice President” and then asks if anyone knows who he is describing. While many hands in the classroom go up, he calls on Malia who seems distracted with a highlighter in her mouth like a dog bone while furiously drawing red lines. Scott’s phone rings – Mr. Yukimura tells him to turn it off. He gives more clues saying “one of our greatest Presidents, Gettysburg Address” Malia still doesn’t have the answer. Kira is furiously waving her hand at her father. Stiles’ phone beeps – Mr. Yukimura again admonishes everyone to turn their phones off. Malia is furiously looking in her text book when Mr. Yukimura opens the question up to the rest of the class, every hand goes up. Malia sinks down in her desk, embarrassed. Another cellphone beeps. Mr. Yukimura shouts “I said phones off!” but Kira points out that it’s his phone ringing this time. He picks it up and reads a text “Scott call Lydia.” Later at the Animal Clinic, Lydia is just finishing putting bandages on Deaton's injured arm. The vet theorizes that Derek’s mind has been regressed along with his body. Lydia says he was scared out of his mind. They figure out that Derek would try to go home, to Hale House, because he wouldn’t remember the fire because from his perspective it wouldn’t have happened yet. At a construction site, Derek tears through a chain link fence and finds the charred remnants of Hale House reduced to a pile of rubble within a rough outline of the home’s stone foundation. He kneels among the remaining boards. Scott doesn’t want to lie but Stiles and Lydia try to convince him to hold off on telling Derek that his family is dead. Deaton points out that if Derek gets to the house first they won’t have to tell him. Derek is still kneeling in the ruins when Deputy Parrish and Deputy Haigh (Lou Ferrigno Jr.) show up. Parrish tells him he can’t be there but Derek says it’s his house. Haigh is rude, calling Derek dumbass and telling him to “get the hell out of here.” Parrish offers to help. Derek wants to know what happened to his house and his family, his mother. Haigh grabs him, Derek squeezes his arm hard enough to make the bigger man back off. Haigh then grabs his tazer and jabs it into Derek’s side and chest. Derek is taken to the Sheriff’s Station and handcuffed to the same bench where he and Chris Argent were handcuffed in Letharia Vulpina. Parrish offers to remove the cuffs if Derek will be okay. Haigh says he’s run the fingerprints and all that comes up is Derek Hale’s criminal record (confusing since he’s an adult in the picture). The screen shows Derek's middle name starts with an "S" and lists his height as 6'0" with a weight of 171. His race is listed as "Caucasian/Unknown" the list also includes his address and phone numbers. Sheriff Stilinski overhears this and steps in. He stares intently at Young Derek for a long time, rising to look again at the adult mugshot and back at the youngster. Stiles and Scott show up and the Sheriff tells Parrish and Haigh that he will handle this case. In his office, the Sheriff looks terrified and asks if the boys have been time traveling saying “because if time traveling is real – I’m done. You’re going to be driving me to Eichen House.” :: EDITOR’S NOTE: Because this is one of the more humorous exchanges in the episode, I present it for you here verbatim. Scott – We found him like that. Sheriff – Where, swimming in the fountain of youth? Stiles – No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake. Sheriff – You told me you were camping! Stiles – Yeah, we were. It was in Mexico. Scott explains that Derek has been “aged backwards” and can’t remember anything. The Sheriff agrees to let Scott and Stiles talk to him. Derek is wary of Scott and Stiles. Scott explains that there was an accident and Derek lost some memory but that they can help him get it back. As they talk, Stiles notices a past due bill notice from Eichen House (1742 Maybrook ST, Beacon Hills, CA 95921) it says “Second Notice” on the envelope. Scott flashes his Alpha red eyes at Derek but he is still not convinced that he should trust them and demands they tell him about his family. Scott says there was a fire then hesitates and then lies saying the Hale family is fine but had to move out of Beacon Hills. He promises to take Derek to them as soon as he gets his memory back. Derek agrees. Scott doesn’t like lying to him. He explains to Stiles that things always go better when they tell the truth. Scott tells Stiles to take Derek to the McCall house and keep him there. Lydia and Kira pull up to the same gas station we saw Kate at last night. Kira is concerned how Scott feels about the whole “dialing up the electricity while he was being tortured” thing and Lydia assures her that Scott “couldn’t be more into you.” She then tells Kira to grab her Beacon Hills Credit Union credit card from the visor and fill up. Kira notices that the car’s tank is already full and goes to find Lydia. Lydia is around the side of the building staring into the open door of the restroom. She tells Kira not to look but the advice goes unheeded as Kira looks into the blood soaked room. Shortly after dark, Scott arrives at Derek’s loft on his motorbike. Malia is there, she heard that Scott was going to visit Peter who Lydia calls “Satan in a v-neck” and figures he shouldn’t go alone. Stiles and Derek arrive at the McCall house and find Agent McCall is there with take-out Chinese food. Stiles tries to rush Derek upstairs but Derek is hungry and Scott’s dad is offering food. Stiles introduces Derek as his cousin Miguel (a callback to a joke from the Season 1 episode Wolf’s Bane) and the three sit down to eat. We learn that Derek speaks fluent Spanish as does Mr. McCall. Stiles says “Miguel’s” last name is “Juarez Cinqua Tiago.” Malia and Scott enter the loft and the werecoyote says she senses something wrong with Scott – his heart is “pounding like crazy” and she wonders if he is nervous. Peter pipes up and says he’s just bad at introductions. Scott then awkwardly introduces Peter and Malia. Peter at first seems fascinated asking if Malia got her “beautiful eyes” from her father, she says she got them from her mother and he seems to lose interest. Peter says they must have told Malia a lot about him – she says the homicidal killing spree came up. Peter says “we’re all works in progress” to which Malia responds that when he “progresses” to his next killing spree he should make sure they all stay dead. Scott asks what Peter knows about turning people with a scratch. Peter says the claws would have to go very deep and it’s a one in a million chance that it could happen. He suddenly realizes they’re talking about Kate. During dinner, Derek notices that Mr. McCall is an FBI agent and asks him about the Hales. Peter is frustrated that nobody stays dead in Beacon Hills. Malia says they all were hoping he would. Scott is trying to work out why Kate regressed Derek to his earlier age. Peter works out that it was to get Derek back to an age where he would trust her, before the fire and before Derek knew that Kate was responsible. He admits that Derek and Kate had a sexual relationship that began shortly after Paige died. Derek is pissed and smashes Stiles head into the wall of Scott's bedroom. It seems Agent McCall told him what really happened to his family and now he says he won’t talk to anyone but “the Alpha” meaning Scott. Stiles leaves to get him and Kate comes in. She absconds out the window with Derek. Trying to get ahead of Kate’s next move, Scott calls Lydia to help him figure it out. Lydia explains about the body at the gas station and sends Scott pictures of the murder scene with her new Samsung “Galaxy K Zoom” phone. She mentions in this exchange that she has a 4.0 GPA in AP Biology. Peter says the body looks like she couldn’t help it, like she couldn’t control her shift and this leads him to believe that Kate wants the metal triskelion. Kate and Derek arrive at Beacon Hills High School. Kate wants to get inside “the vault” to get the triskelion. Derek isn’t sure he should trust her since he’s lost his memory about most things but she kisses him and he takes her to the Beacon Hills High School sign. He inserts his claws into the metal grate on the side of the brick sign and turns. The sign slides back revealing a staircase leading underground. Arriving at school with Peter and Scott, Malia smells the creatures that menaced them in Mexico. Peter says they are Berserkers and unbeatable. He runs off, Scott and Malia follow. In the vault, Derek finds the disk while Kate examines a large metal safe in the center of the room. Outside, Scott and Malia face two berserkers. They try to defend themselves but the creatures are much stronger than both of them. Malia gets a deep cut on her leg and is unable to stand. Peter arrives in the vault and congratulates Kate on her complicated scheme to get her hands on a “little piece of junk” he says the disk was simply a tool Talia Hale used to teach her children how to control their shift. It was a point of focus for them but other than that it was a cheap trinket made in China. Still trying to keep up with the berserkers - Scott growls loudly. In the vault Derek hears this and rushes outside to help. Kira runs in and slashes at the berserkers with her sword. She loses focus, looking at Scott, and they disarm her and easily toss her aside. As the creatures are bearing down on the three injured teens, Derek runs up behind them and attacks. As they strike him his face morphs, becoming older then snapping back to his teenage visage. Peter explains to Kate that Derek gave up on the using the triskelion after Peter taught him to use anger, rage and hatred to focus his mind during the full moon. Peter suggests Kate do the same and they prepare to fight. Just then several smoke grenades are tossed down into the vault exploding with a flash near Peter. While Kate is choked by the smoke, she is otherwise unhindered by the attack. Peter is partially blinded and unable to get up as a figure in black boots walks slowly into the vault, opens the safe, removes a large briefcase and walks out. The berserkers hear a loud growl, apparently Kate calling to them, and disengage from their fight with Derek. Scott realizes that Derek is an adult again. As he turns we see he now has a full beard and glowing yellow eyes. Lydia and Stiles, with his aluminum bat, arrive in the vault. Peter says “they took it while I was blinded” he explains that this whole episode was a heist to steal $117 million in bearer bonds from his family's safe. Soundtrack holychild – Happy With Me : Scott and Stiles walk and talk while conversing about Malia Meg Myers – Make a Shadow : Lydia and Kira pull into gas station and talk about Scott Episodes List Gallery Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Young Peter Young Derek.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 the triskelion.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Kate loses it.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Deaton examines Derek.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Derek's view.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Malia in class.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Derek discovers Hale House.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Haigh whips it out.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Derek's booking info.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Sheriff examines Derek.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Lydia and Kira in the car.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Stiles Derek Agent McCall dinner.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Malia and Scott Visit Peter.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Kate in Scott's room.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Lydia photographs the murder scene.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Derek's claws are key.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Kate and Derek open the vault.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Berserkers face off.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Berserkers body armor detail.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Kira gets in some licks.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Peter and Kate in the vault.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Derek slapped old again.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Derek's Eyes.png Video Episode 402 Recap Category:Episodes Category:Season 4